More Than Infinity
by Ainaak Ka-lyrra
Summary: After Jim's world is destroyed, he finds himself reincarnated as 16yr. old Harry Potter. Rest of the summary inside. On hold until I'm done with ASQFLAD
1. Prolouge More Than Infintiy

More Than Infinity

By- ainaak ka-lyrra

Summary- After using the flamethrower to set off the gasoline lines in the sewers, and blowing himself, Ob and the rest of the zombies to hell, Jim Thurmond wakes up in a unfamiliar room.

He finds that he was reincarnated into the body of sixteen- year old Harry Potter, and that Harry was in fact a wizard. He soon sets out to find his son Danny and the rest of his friends.

Before long they are all reunited when they are Hogwarts express because they too were reincarnated into witches and wizards.

Then Voldemort unleashes Ob who over takes his body. Harry and his friends are in for on hell of an adventure now that Ob is back. The adventure of a life time that will determine the fate of the very universe.

A/N: This a crossover with Harry Potter and The Rising, and The City of The Dead. You don't have to read the books seeing as I put the major scenes in this story. Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K Rowling and The Rising and the City of The Dead belong to Brian Keene. This is also AU after OOTP.

❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?

Prologue- More Than Infinity

_Dream Sequence_

"_Frankie, get Danny inside and shut the door."_

"_What? Jim, you-"_

"_Do it, please?"_

"_Daddy?"_

_The group of Zombies parted, and one of them stepped forward. Jim didn't recognize the corpse, but he instinctively knew who resided inside it_

"_Ob."_

"_Nice to meet you," Ob grinned. "Bakers memories told me so much about you. I see that you found your boy. That's touching. Now you can die together."_

"_Daddy!"_

_He turned towards Danny. "I'm very proud of you and I love you."_

"_DADDY! NO!"_

"_I love you more than infinity."_

_He turned back to Ob. Weeping, Frankie pulled the screaming little boy inside the shelter and slammed the door shut. 'Hell,' Pigpen had said, 'You could set off a bomb right next to it and that steel wouldn't buckle.'_

_He hoped the old vagrant was right. His eyes flickered up to the ceiling and then back to Ob. Ob noticed the movement and looked up as well. He laughed and stepped closer._

"_Praying to your God? He can't help you now, Jim. All he can do is watch. And when we've killed the rest of you, and my brothers are freed from the void, His screams will be like thunder and His tears will be like rain. And then, when the second wave is over, we will drown His creation in fire."_

_Jim rocked backwards on his heels. "Well your half right."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Jim tilted the Flamethrower upward and squeezed the trigger. Orange fire erupted from the nozzle and engulfed the gas mains in the ceiling above them. There was a bright flash of light. Jim closed his eyes as the heat blasted against his face. _

"_More Than Infinity, Danny_..."

_On the streets above them, the earth moved._

_The rain had stopped._

_End Dream Sequence_

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he stared blankly at the ceiling for several moments as his dream slowly fled to the back recesses of his mind. Harry tiredly rolled over, sleepily whispering three words that seemed stuck in his head, even though he didn't recall ever hearing them.

"More Than Infinity."

_Dream Sequence_

_Silence reigned once more far above the empty skyscrapers and concrete canyons, the newly risen moon shined down upon the world_, _staring_ _at a mirror image of it's cold dead self._

_In central Park, a broad, gnarled Oak tree began to move it's branches, stretching the massive limbs with a deep rumble, Individual blades of grass began to sway. _

_The moonlight disappeared, and the city was engulfed in darkness. _

_Thunder crashed in the sky, and the heavens wept one final time._

_End Dream Sequence_

All over Europe, several Hogwarts students sat up quickly, their bodies dripping cold sweat.


	2. Chapter 1 Frankie

Chapter 1: Frankie

'Everything dies, but not everything has an ending.'

Frankie's eyes fluttered open, before she sat up quickly looking around in confusion. 'Where the hell am I?' she asked herself. The room looked like your everyday teenaged girls room. 'A white girls room anyway,' She thought.(1).

Frankie slowly slide out of the bed and she did a double take when she saw the picture's moving. "I must have hit my head on something," Frankie said. Shaking her head as if trying to clear it.

Frankie walked pass a full body mirror and froze, before walking backwards telling herself it was just her imagination. She stared at her reflection, eyes as wide as saucers. "Holy Shit! I'm white!" she cried, before slapping her hand over her mouth. Luckily for her there was a silencing charm on her room, seeing as she was the only girl in a house full of boys(2), of course she didn't know that.

Wait what was she doing in a room? The last thing she remembered was falling a sleep in the bomb shelter with Danny and God, the calico cat... 'Danny!' a horrified look came to Frankie's face. "Jim's going to kill me!" She cried. As she looked around quickly in hopes of catching a glimpse of the six year old boy or the cat. Frankie cursed.

She was supposed to protect Danny. Protect him like she hadn't had the chance to protect her own baby. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her still born baby. Frankie wiped her eyes harshly. Now wasn't the time for tears. She hadn't gotten through her difficult life by crying. She took a deep breath, she had to find out where she was, why she was there, how to get out of here, find where Danny was, and most importantly, find out why the hell she was white!

Suddenly something seemed to go off in her head and images flashed before her eyes. "This is just great," she muttered. At least she knew the answers to the first where, and both why's. Frankie or Ginny as she was known as by most people groaned and fell over her bed side ways, face first.

"Frankie girl, what have you gotten your self into now?" She asked herself. 'My day can't get any worst,' She thought sarcastically as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep again. Maybe when she woke up again it would just be a dream. There was knock on her door not five seconds later.

"Ginny dear, it's time get up," Came a sweet motherly voice on the other side. Frankie groaned again.


	3. Chapter 2 Ob

Chapter 2- Ob

The room was dark and the only sound that was heard was the dripping of water as it dropped on to the cold stone floor. Suddenly torches flared to life and the room was illuminated.

It was filled with figures dressed in black robes and the flames were reflected off of their white masks as the fire danced almost as though it were taking away warmth instead of giving it.

The darkly clothed figures also known as Death Eaters stood in a wide semi circle. "I can feel the curiosity filtering through the air." Hissed a malevolent voice. The Death Eaters stayed silent as to not incur the wrath of their Lord.

The Lord in question was eyeing them all with his snake like eyes that were the color of spilt blood. His deathly pale skin gleamed under the fires light which highlighted the veins that his black blood ran through. "Tonight is the night when we will unleash the power that lead us to conquering the entire universe". Came the bone chilling voice again. Some the Death Eaters knew very well that the Dark Lord was only in it for himself but a few illusioned themselves that what he said was true.

The reason of their curiosity was a pentagram drawn in the middle of the floor, at each of the five points there was an item: At the very top point laid a newly killed body, on the top right point was a dead animal, on the bottom right point was a pile of dead insects, on the top left point was a jar filled with wildly burning flames and finally on the bottom left point laid a bundle of twigs, branches, and several long strands of grass.

The fact that most of the of items happened to be dead wasn't what made the Death Eaters curious, it was the way it was set up and they wondered what the Dark Lord would unleash upon them. All of them would soon wish that they had not answered lord Voldemorts summons.

Lord Voldemorts thin lips formed a parody of a smile as he stepped closer to the pentagram. He slowly bent down with a small dagger in his hand and ran it smoothly half way across the corpse's neck. Fresh blood quickly spilled from the wound and it ran through the deep gouges that formed the pentagram.

Lord Voldemort then started hissing, his mouth forming the haunting language of the snakes and slowly but surely the pentagram started to glow an unholy red light that shot towards the ceiling. Every Death Eater and even Lord Voldemort covered their eyes when the light became to blinding.

When the light died down Lord Voldemort uncovered his eyes all the while rising from his crouched position. Gasps rose up from everyone when the sight in front of them met their eyes and Lord Voldemorts lips quirked slightly in response to their reaction.

There were three figures standing trapped in the pentagram, one of the beings was made of pure fire, the second was made out of the insects and twigs, the animal had disappeared, but standing at the very first point stood the dead body, which was ignoring the blood that was pouring down it's front. "So the mortal world has yet again foolishly brought about their destruction by summoning us my dear brothers". Claimed the thing that dwelled inside the corpse to the other two strange beings.

"And what names might you three go by?". asked Voldemort raising an non-existent eyebrow. "I don't believe that you are worthy enough to know our names human". Snarled the obvious spokes person.

"I'm am not human, I am a god " Voldemort hissed. The three beings exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Voldemorts's eyes filled with fury. "You dare insult me after I have summoned you to this plane of existence". Voldemort spat angrily. That shut the three monstrosities up. The corpse sighed or as much as it could see in as half of it's throat was cut. "We seemed to have gotten off to a wrong start" it began. "My name it Ob and these are my brothers Ab," it motioned towards the being made of insects and twigs, "and Api". He finished motioning to the being made of fire. Lord Voldemort stared at them, his anger slowly fading as he regarded them. "My name is Lord Voldemort and I wish for you to do several things for me." he said finally.

Ob smiled.


	4. Chapter 3 Possession

Chapter 3- Possession

"Why don't you let us out of this pentagram" Ob suggested. Voldemort smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I can release you after I am sure I have your full and true alliance." Voldemort commented.

Ob couldn't help but smirk as well. " Don't you worry your bald little head, I can assure you that we are going to be seeing a whole lot of each other." Ob said slyly, ignoring the angry scowl Voldemort shot him.

Voldemort slowly calmed himself down, these demons would be no good if he killed them. He looked at Ob, "what will happen when that body rots?". "I have different means in which to sustain myself". Ob replied easily. "What of your brothers?". Voldemort asked. "They can not be in this world until my affairs are in order anyway. The only thing that keeps them attached to this world is your barrier". Ob explained. "So they will go back to where they were before they came here?" Voldemort questioned. "Exactly". Ob confirmed.

Voldemort breathed in deeply before letting it out. His eyes started glowing and the haunting snake language formed his lips. Suddenly a large dome appeared around the pentagram and all of the DeathEaters could see it flickering before it completely disappeared .

Nothing happened but then all of the insects and twigs fell to the floor, the fire died down and surprisingly enough the corpse was laying on the floor motionless. They looked to their lord and was surprised to see him laying on the floor as well.

All of his more devoted DeathEaters went to run up to him but froze when Voldemort got to his feet. Voldemort paused and looked around. They were all shocked when Voldemorts body rippled like water and he seemed to grow broader, his face lost it's snake like qualities and dark hair grew on his bald head, and then it was over, Voldemort looked human. All of the DeathEaters gaped at their Lords appearance, and those who had served him longer and had family who had served before them noted that he looked like Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort glanced around the room again and when he saw the corpse on the floor, he threw this head back and laugthed. "I can't believed that, that fool actually thought he could control me!".

"My Lord Voldemort?". asked a DeathEater, standing closer to the Dark Lord, hesitantly. Voldemort snorted. "No, no that will not do, you will call me Lord Ob, or Ob which ever you prefer."He said smiling wickedly.

Everything was silent, before an DeathEater burst out, "That is impossible! The Dark Lord would never be possessed by that thing he summoned!". Mutters of agreement fluttered through the crowd. Ob smiled. "Ah one of many who will join my brethren... Avada Kedvra". He said simply, the DeathEater dropped to the floor. The room went silent before the smarter of the DeathEaters disapparated. Others went to follow suite but were blocked by wards. Ob laughed cruelly as he killed several more DeathEaters, some tried to run for the doors, but found them to be locked. "Why do you kill us demon?!?" cried a DeathEater. "You wish to know, let my brethren show you". Ob said with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Suddenly the corpses started twitching before they rose from their spots on the floor, cries of disbelief rose from the DeathEaters. Ob crackled evilly. "These solider's are my brethren, they have risen from the void, overtaken the dead bodies of your comrades and the rest of you will become our dinner, there is no need for us to waste cattle". He said, his eyes, that had been Voldemort's blood red, were now a dead black color. The living DeathEaters shuddered in terror, as closer DeathEaters were eaten alive.

"Our numbers are infinite, I will fully break the hold of the Void and all of our brothers and sisters will be unleashed!". Ob shouted. Cheers rose from the undead DeathEaters who feasted upon the living flesh of the rest of the foolish humans.

Ob threw his head back again and laughed in morbid glee. "Our numbers are More Than Infinity and this world will soon belong to us." he hissed, sounding more like the shell he was using.

The DeathEaters' screams echoed throughout the night.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Severus burst into the room, breathing harshly. Dumbledore looked at him in concern while others looked alarmed. "What's the matter Severus". Albus asked in worry. Severus looked up and they were all surprised to see horror in his dark gaze. "We may have a problem." He said.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

A/N - Sometimes I scare myself. Review Please and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4 Of Dreams and Memories

Chapter 4- Of Dreams and Memories

Draco stared out the window, deep in thought. He wondered what was happening to him, but nothing came to mind. He could be coming into his majority, but he wasn't so sure.

A hand reached out, about to grab his shoulder and he whipped around, fist shooting out as well and it stopped just centimeters from his fathers face. Draco cocked his head to the side as the look of shock faded from his fathers face and anger replaced the expression. Instead of flinching like he would of normally done, Draco put his fist down and turned back to the window.

"Draco what the hell was that?" Lucius asked dangerously. Draco sighed softly. "I wanted to see your reaction." . He said absently. Lucius opened his mouth, before closing it, he honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"Is there something you wanted father." Draco asked quietly. Lucius blinked. "Dinner's ready" He said simply before turning and walking out of the room, still a little shocked.

Draco faintly acknowledged the news but made no move to follow his father. He had too many things on his mind and didn't feel like hearing his mother talk about her day or if he was intending to ask Pansy to the ball they were going to set up next month.

This behavior was not normal, Draco didn't think he liked it. The dreams didn't help either. They kind of disturbed him with images of the dead walking around freely, eating people who were still alive until these people died and became like them. Draco could say that they were inferi, but they didn't act like inferi.

Draco's hand flew to his throat when a searing pain went across it, and he gasped for breath. His stomach started aching and his shivered as he turned cold. Fear. Draco knew that was what he was feeling but he didn't know why. _'It's not real. It is all in my mind'. _Draco thought desperately, and was relieved when he could breath clearly again, when warmth came back to him and the pain disappeared.

A name came to mind, as he straightened up, taking a deep breath. Who was this Bates?

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Hermione tried to get interested in her book but no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the words in front of her, they just didn't sink in.

Hermione sighed in defeat and set the book to the side, letting her thoughts drift. Her thoughts found itself on her dream and she shuddered.

_Dream Sequence _

_The elevator doors at the end of the hallway stood open, revealing an empty shaft. From somewhere far below her, she heard muffled gunshots and explosions. Warm air drifted up from the opening, with it came smoke._

_Suddenly a dozen undead pigeons flew from the elevator shaft and shot towards her and she ran. She could feel their claws rake against her neck and batted her hand in their direction, in hopes of knocking them away. _

_She screamed when another ripped a section of her hair out by the roots. And she tried to run faster, her hand instinctively fell to her stomach, to protect her unborn baby._

_As she rounded the corner she slid to a stop when she saw dozens of zombies searching room to room. Fortunately they didn't see her and she turned the knob of the first door closest to her left, which was thankfully unlocked._

_She heaved herself into the room, but two birds managed to make it in there with her, and one flew at her face. It's razor sharp beak_ _latched onto her eyelid and tugged it off. She screamed again as the second bird plucked her lidless eye from it's socket._

_Half-blind she grabbed a lamp from the table and swung, knocking the first bird to the floor. She swung again, making both the lamp and the second bird explode against the wall. _

_The first bird rose from off the floor and flew at her face again, and everything vanished in a red cloud of pain. She clutched at the bird, and her fingers grazed over her own eyeball, before she squeezed both it and the bird into a pulp._

_She crashed around the room, blindly searching for the door handle. After she found it, she stumbled into the hallway, blood streaming from her empty eye sockets. A voice in the back of her mind warned her that zombies were still in the hallway, but she couldn't bring herself to care. _

_She held her hands in front of her as she weaved down the hall, one shoulder on the wall. "Can somebody help me?". She sobbed, though she knew no help would come to her. "Where are you going bitch?"asked a creature. "Please. . .". She didn't know what she asking for, mercy or relief from life. "Come here little mouse". Said another mockingly. She ignored it by crying, "Somebody help me!". "One blind mouse. See how it runs. . .". Another one said tauntingly. "Leave me alone!". She shouted to them_.

_She turned around, trying to escape the horrible smell of rot and burned flesh, trying to escape the horrible grating voices. She ran, hearing the unmistakable sound of a racking shotgun. _

"_Please," she sobbed hysterically. "Somebody---". Still running she was cut off when she felt as though she were flying. She had fallen down the open elevator shaft._

_End Dream Sequence _

Hermione took a ragged breatheand was surprised to find that she was sobbing. She hoped to God that, that had never happened, she wished with all her might that it was just a dream, made up by her over stressed mind. Though she wished and hoped these things, Hermione knew that there was more to her dream than she wanted to know.

End Chapter 4

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

A/N - The dream was taken directly from the book but I made quite a few changes here and there to make it more interesting.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 Of Books and Birds

Chapter 5- Of Books and Birds

Seamus smiled as his mother danced around the kitchen, making breakfast, his father was holding a newspaper in front of his face but Seamus could tell his eyes glued to his mother.

It was a normal day in the Finnigan house and Seamus found himself enjoying the mild summer day, but he couldn't help but count the days in which he was to return to Hogwarts.

Suddenly there was a loud hoot and a owl flew threw the open kitchen window, and his parents recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. "Look Seamus it's letter from Hogwarts-" his mother was cut off when Seamus screamed. The owl veered off course in surprise when Seamus threw his arms over his head in fright.

His mother rushed to his side immediately, while his father looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?" she asked, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine." Seamus said shakily. His parents didn't look convinced, but they didn't say anything.

"I'm fine." He repeated, when he saw the worry in his parents eyes, but he knew that he was lying to both his parents and himself.

ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ

Dream Sequence

He crashed through the door. "End of the line, Fat Boy." He said gleefully to the large figure standing on the top of the stairwell. The figure ignored him and flung the roof door open, birds of every kind flew at him but the figure was protected by the suit he was wearing. Child like screams filled the air as the birds cried out.

The birds swarmed the figure trying to get past the protective shield and the figure fell over for a few seconds before getting up again, and he lost sight of him. He ran up the stairs and heard, "Fuck you Carson! You fucking faggot! Fuck you too birds!" and he scowled, how he wanted to shoot that fat fuck.

His irritation turned to horror when the birds turned their attention to him. The birds flew at him like torpedoes and he could feel his ears and cheeks being sliced to ribbons, his nose being torn from his face, he was blinded when his eyes were removed from their sockets, and his gun slipped from his hands when they became slick with his blood.

The gun went off but the sound was drowned out by his loud shrieks and the death cries from the undead birds. Something peaked it's way into his stomach, agony erupted in his groin and something sharp sliced across his throat.

Despite the enormous pain and amount of blood he had lost, he didn't find release in unconsciousness. He fell down from his place in the middle of the stairwell and crashed against the door, the birds flew down with him.

It took him a very long time to die.

End Dream Sequence

Seamus woke up screaming.

ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ

Harry set his quill down, having just finished the last of his summer homework, and got up from his place at his broken desk.

He couldn't help but feel something was missing, but try as he might he just couldn't figure out what it was. Harry glanced around the room, trying to find something to occupy his time with when his eyes settled on to a row of books placed neatly one after the other on top of his closet.

Harry walked over to the closet and started to pull the books down, before taking them over to his desk and began wiping the dust off of them, and glancing at the titles.

After looking at most of the titles Harry could see why Dudley had never read them, some had to do with psychology and physiology, others had to do with advanced math and other things that were better suited for Hermione to read.

Harry picked up the last book and gently wiped the dust off of it. It was a leather bound book that seemed to have no author but the title was imprinted deeply in the book. It was a weird word that seemed to roll off of his lips as he pronounced it.  
_  
"Daemonolateria"._

ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?ψ?

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
